DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the investigator s abstract): The objective of this study is to characterize the CTL response to HIV-1 antigens in individuals who are infected with various HIV strains and residing in India. The FIRCA proposal will support the costs for the India site to participate in the multi-centered CTL study sponsored by HIVNET. The study will determine the reliability and feasibility of two CTL assays carried out within the network. The research hypothesis of the project is that an effective HIV vaccine strategy should include the induction of CTL responses that are directed against epitopes which are conserved within multiple genotypes. This FIRCA proposal will provide additional resources and technology transfer to NARI in India to establish and document the capacity to perform CTL on site.